iCruise Around The World With You
by seddieplease
Summary: Sam gets a scholarship for a summer cruise around the world; but is shocked on who her next door neighbor for the next three weeks is! Seddie!
1. You're here? WHY?

**Alright guys! So I'm back with my second story(: Let me know what you think! Bye the way, I don't own Icarly. (Crap. ;T)**

**-Kimmie!**

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Summer before senior year, and I finally did it. I made it into the summer program of my dreams! Super Nova Cruise is a scholarship trip that goes around the world; and it's given to gifted kids in the art and science departments of their school. Every year since sixth grade, I've tried to send in my application. But mom always "forgot" to send it in or "didn't want to pay for the stamps". But this year **I** sent in my paintings, my applications, and even picked my grades up. When Mama wants really wants something, she gets it.

Lugging my duffel bag down the hall, I look curiously around at my surroundings. The ship is huge; the nicest cruise ship I have ever been on. Well, I guess, it's the _only _cruise ship I've ever been on. And it's all mine for the next three weeks! Mama's got a room to herself, art classes daily, and no Freddork. And let's not forget the breakfast buffet with ENDLESS BACON. What could go wrong?

Finally, I find my room; number 216. I slide my key card through the door and swing it open. It's…beautiful! The carpet is fluffy and creamy white. The bed…MY BED IS HUGE. I HAVE A KING SIZE BED. I hop on top of it and jump up and down, flopping onto my back when I get tired. Then I think;

"_What about my bathroom?"_

I race back towards the door, and find the bathroom door adjacent to it. I swing it open slowly…

Marble. Marble floors, marble counter. Floor length mirrors and the must beautiful tub I've ever seen…The towels are folded to look like animals; one dolphin, and elephant, and a dog! It's the cutest thing I've ever seen! I let out a small scream! Walking back into my room, I drag my duffel bag towards the small closet. I hang my nice clothes and shove the rest in the dresser, a while having the dumbest smile on my face. (Thank God no one is here to see me so looking so stupidly happy.)

I slam my last drawer of clothes shut and flop back onto my bed. I flip the TV on a see the news report on. Gross. _News_. But before I can flip the channel, I hear Mr. Big Ear Reporter Guy say something that catches my eye.

"Tonight is supposed to be a beautiful sunset, folks, so don't miss it!"

Looking over to my curtained wall, I slide the drapes apart to find…a glass door? I HAVE A PATIO? Oh my God, I'm in heaven. I slide the door to the side and feel the warm breeze caress my face. This is so perfect. I kick my flip flops off and lay on the cushioned hammock to watch this "beautiful sunset".

But suddenly, I hear loud thuds and beeps from the room on my right. Like, what the chiz is this dude doing? He's interrupting my Mama time. Trying to stay clam and not let this nub ruin my sunset, I continue to lay on my hammock. Then, the thuds and beeps happen again. And again. And AGAIN. Alright. Enough is **enough**. I bolt off my hammock and find the door separating our two rooms. I slam my fist again and again until I hear this idiot walking towards the door. The door swings open, and he yells, "WHAT-"

"Oh my God," he says.

"Oh NO," I say, slamming the door in his face.

"_FREDDIE. IT'S FREDDIE. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? WHY IS HE HERE. HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE AT FREAKING SCIENCE CAMP. NOT IN MY HEAVEN," _ I think to myself, panicking like I've never panicked before.

Suddenly, there's a light knocking on my front door. I rush to answer it, forgetting to look through the peep hole.

"Sam-"

SLAM.

"_**SAM**," _He yells through the door.

But I don't answer.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me! Review! :D**

**I also take suggestions if I super love them!**


	2. You Caught Me

**That's right ladies & gents- CHAPTER TWO! YES YES!**

**ALRIGHT- FINE. I DON'T OWN ICARLY ;(**

**

* * *

**

Slowly, I slide down my door until I'm sitting with knees pulled up to my chest and my head drooping down. No! My trip is going to be RUINED. The head nub_ himself _is here, on **my **cruise.

"Sam! Let me in... or I'm coming in!"

"Yeah _right_. Go ahead and try."

After shaking the door handle several times, it seems as he has given up. I can hear him as he walks back into his room and shuts his door in defeat. Finally, what an idiot. Thinking he can break into Sam Puckett's room. Boy, please.

Deciding I've been sitting on the floor long enough, I think I'm going to go out and watch that sunset again. Stupid nub better have not made me miss it. Pulling my toes through the comfy carpet, I walk back quietly to my patio and pull the door shut once again. I walk to the metal fencing around my patio and rest my arms and head, completely focused on the sunset.

"Wow..."

"I know, right?"

I jump back at the sound of his voice, he scared the crap out of me!

"Oh my- **FREDDIE.** Do you want to _die_ today? GET OFF MY PATIO BEFORE I KILL YOU,"

"No! Why did you slam the door in my face?" He asks me, hopping off my hammock.

"Because you're not supposed to be here! This is supposed to be MY cruise," I lung at him, sending my fist towards his shoulder.

"SAM," He yells, grabbing my fist. Oh my God, he just blocked my shot...HE BLOCKED MY SHOT. I try to step back, but I try too quickly. Sending myself off balance, I start falling backwards. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the impact of the fall...

But it doesn't come...just something warm on my back. Oh my GOD. It's his hand. HIS HAND. Freddork has his HAND on my BACK. Then I realize...MY HANDS ARE AROUND HIS NECK. I GRABBED ONTO HIM WHEN I WAS FALLING. Our faces our inches, no- not even a inch apart. I immediately examine his lips; can feel his breath on my skin...it's warm..My eyes fall to his shoulders. Such broad shoulders...I almost punched one of them...

"Sam, are you okay?" He asks, not moving.

Now all I can do is stare up at his face. His...face... His brown eyes are totally locked with mine, and he looks nervous and he's biting his lips...Oh my God. NO. He is not cute. It's Freddie. Freddie, for chiz's sake.

Quickly, I whip my hands back to my side and stand up straight. He does the same.

"Of course, I'm fine. Bye," I say, running towards my door, opening it, slamming it shut, and locking it.

Holy shit. I pull my curtains back to find him still standing there, hand over his face. He hops (very athletically, might I add) over the fence separating our two patios and into his room. Dude, I think I almost just had a heart attack, what is wrong with me?

What just _happened_?

* * *

((Freddie's POV))

Sam thinks shes so clever. Too bad I'm smarter then her, huh? And let me just say, this hammock is incredibly comfortable. Why did her room come with one and mine didn't? Who knows. All of the sudden, I hear Sam's door open. Nice, just as planned. She walks up to the fencing, and rests her head.

She looks sort of not demonish, being all quiet like that.

"Wow..." I hear her say. Now's my chance.

"I know, right?"

She jumps so high, I swear to God she almost touches the moon.

"Oh my- **FREDDIE.** Do you want to _die_ today? GET OFF MY PATIO BEFORE I KILL YOU,"

Jumping off the hammock, I decide it's now or never.

"No! Why did you slam the door in my face?"

"Because you're not supposed to be here! This is supposed to be MY cruise,"

Her cruise? What? What the heck does _that _mean? But before I can even think about it, I see her charge at me. Oh no, that's not going to happen.

"SAM," I grab her fist at last moment, stopping the punch. Oh my God, her face. That's hilarious. She's so shocked!

But before I can enjoy my job well done, I notice her loose her balance. She's going to fall! Wait-

I grab her, inches before the floor. I feel a slight pressure around my neck.. She's got her arms around my neck, and she's just staring at me...But wait. I guess I'm staring, too...At those oceans in her eye sockets...Her curls, too, look so pretty dangling like they are...HOLY SHIT. Did I just call..._Sam_ pretty?

Quick! Before she catches me staring and kills me!

"Sam, are you okay?"

I CAN'T MOVE.

For a few seconds all she does is stare at me. What is she staring at? Maybe she's just scared. But...our faces...they're so _close_. I can smell her perfume...vanilla? Mixed with the scent of bacon, of course. Oh my God, she's going to kill me. I'm freaking out here! Why isn't she saying anything?

Suddenly, she releases me and stands as straight as a board. I copy her movements.

"Of course, I'm fine. Bye."

Then, she runs off- slams her door and locks it. Wait, what just happened? My face is so **hot**. And my heart is going ninety miles an hour. Shit, people in the next four rooms over can probably hear it. Hopping over the patio fence, I walk back into my room and slump onto my bed.

What just** happened**?


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Hey guys, I updated!(: Sorry, the fourteenth was my birthday and I've been a little busy- but I'm back! Read & Review? :)**

**I wish I owned iCarly!**

**

* * *

**

(Sam's POV) (The next day)

Finally, a little peace and quiet. The art rooms here are amazing, and since classes for today are already over, I'm using one to work on a painting. Students are welcome in work rooms until curfew. (11pm) My easel is propped up and I've got my paints out. The only problem is, I can't find my brush set. I can't find it! Oh my God, seriously? I just bought that.

"Looking for these..?"

I snap my head up to see...oh, crap. What is his freaking name? Wow, I already forgot this kid's name.

"Yeah! Thanks..."

"It's Jordan. Um, you mind sharing this room today...all the others are really full,"

"Oh, no, it's cool. Thanks for finding my brushes,"

"No problem. So...whatcha painting over there?"

SHIT. He saw my painting. I swiftly grab a nearby apron and toss it over my work.

"Wow, shy much?"

SAM? SHY? PLEASE. I whip the apron off, revealing the...hear it comes...sock monkey.

"A sock monkey?"

"Yes, a sock monkey. Got a problem with it?"

"No, no! But, can I ask_ why_?"Jordan asks, laughing.

"Okay, well, so I was packing for this trip, right, and I didn't bring..."

"Your precious baby sock monkey?"

Normally, I would have smacked the smirk right off anyone's face who had said anything like that to me. But, Jordan, well, let's face it. He's sexy. He's sexier than sexy. If you looked up the word 'sexy' in the dictionary; BAM. His picture. I mean, who isn't attracted to warm, brown eyes? And they match perfectly with his tanned skin and dark, messy hair.

"Actually, his name is Stitches."

"Oh, so! You didn't bring stitches, and now you're missing him terribly," He says, sitting at the easel next to mine, placing a blank canvas on it.

Oh, that's it. Getting up from my stool, I grab a jar of paint. I unscrew the lid, dip my finger in, and smudge that pretty blue paint all over his (perfect) cheek.

"That's what you get for making fun of me and stitches!"

"Oh, now you've done it!"

Getting up from his stool now, too, he grabbed the jar of lime green paint, unscrewing the lid.

"OH- Don't you da-"

But now, it's too late. He's spread paint all over the side of my face!

"OH, IT'S ON!"

...

Every color of the rainbow is covering my body, and Jordan's too. The lime green and blue where only the beginning, now purple, red, and orange have met some nice new friends. Turns out, his room is on the third floor, which is on the way to mine (since mine is on the second floor), and he decided to walk with me.

"Thanks for walking me back," I say, smiling bigger than I probably should.

"No problem, Sam. Goodnight," He says, turning away slowly.

"Night," I mumble while entering my room with the biggest smile on my face.

Oh my God, dude, I'm covered in paint. But who cares?

* * *

**YES. SHORT. I KNOW. BUT I'LL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE!**

**So...what do you guys think of Jordan? :o**

**REVIEWERS MAKE ME SMILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LIKE THIS:**

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	4. We're so awkward

**Okay okayyyy! :D I told you I would update soon. I apologise for the short chapter last time, I tried to make this one longer!(:**

* * *

(Sam's POV)(The day after she meets Jordan)

I must have taken at least a two hour shower to get all that paint off! But, yesterday was really fun and Jordan seems like a really cool guy. He even asked me to Saturday Night Star Watch! Really nice, right?

But for now, mama's going to go get her tan on next to the pool. Throwing on a fuzy cotton dress and flip flops, I walk out of my door.

And of course, Freddie is leaving his room, too. I just love my perfect timing.

"Hey," he says, looking uneasy.

"Hey," I say, and we walk down different paths of the hallway.

After walking down several halls, and stopping by the breakfast buffet full of bacon, I'm finally at the pool. I pick out a cushioned lounge chair and lay my towel out. I also apply a little tanning lotion and grab a magazine. (Meat Monthly)

But as soon as I lay out onto my chair, I notice a guy stripping his clothes. But all I can see is his back, because he's facing the opposite way.

He's not totally ripped, which is sort of gross to me, anyway, but he's still pretty lean and has some obvious muscles.

He dives into the pool, and swims around. I notice him start to float on his back, but I still can't see his face. I might as well go and investigate.

Getting up from my chair, I walk closer to the side of the pool. I notice his eyes are closed, but I still can't see his face very well. I inch closer, only to notice that it's...**FREDDIE**?

Wanting to escape quickly before he opens his eyes, I try to run, and of course that ends SO WELL. I slip on some still water, landing on my head with a hard SMACK.

And then, everything goes black.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

I'm so tired. Like, you don't even understand. All night I just had the same repeating dream; Sam's face when I caught her from that fall. It kept morphing from a little surprised glance into a terrifying monster...I woke up sweating at least four times. Stupid, right? But it's not like I can control my dreams.

And since today's Saturday, we don't have classes. My first class went really well yesterday; I met some cool dudes who knew a lot about Galaxy Wars! It was pretty awesome. But since today I have free day, I'll probably go down to the pool.

Except for the fact, I don't really know how to get there quite yet. But it's whatever, I'll just walk around the ship. I'm sure I can find something to do.

Throwing on some denim shorts and a plaid shirt, I leave my room, only to see...shit. Sam, who's leaving her room, too.

"Hey..." I say, expecting the worse.

"Hey," She says, and we both just sort of stand there until we separate ways.

That wasn't awkward or anything.

_"Why is shy being so weird?"_

I walk down the hall, I head for the stairs. I know where the main lobby is on the first floor, so I'll probably start my adventure from there.

As I turn the heavy door handle, I see two figures standing in the corner. Wow, really, the stair way? Classy place to make out. I examine the people for a moment (I'm not really sure why, I'm not trying to be a pervert or anything) to see a petite red head and a tanned young man. His hair is brown, and could really use a good combing...and is that paint in his hair? Weird.

Quickly, I walk past them and down the flight of stairs. The two love birds don't even seem to notice I'm walking past.

Finally making it down to the lobby, I see a sign hanging up next to the front desk that reads, "Saturday Night Star Watch". Below it I read, "Come down the the party deck to watch the the shooting stars, for one night only!"

Wow, I didn't know shooting stars were going to be falling tonight. Sounds like fun, I guess I better go. After finishing up reading the details of the sign, I head towards the pool.

I strip, awkwardly as always, into my trunks. At least I've been working out more lately. It's not quite as embarrassing anymore. I dive into the pool, which is refreshing and warm. I float on my back for a second, eyes closed. I'm just going to enjoy this pool. I rest silently for a few moments, until I hear a large thud against the pavement. I swim over to the edge and look over.

Why is Sam lying there?

"**Sam**! Sam, are you okay? LIFE GUARD! _HELP_!" I yell, freaking out.

I leap out of the pool and feel her wrist. She's breathing, thank God! I hear racing footsteps behind me, and I look up to see a young woman in a tight red swimsuit.

"What happened, sir?" She asks, checking her wrist just as I had.

"I don't know! One minute, I was swimming. Then, I heard this super loud thud and I looked up to see Sam laying here, unconscious!"

"Okay, Okay, calm down. Let's just get her to the nurse's office."

* * *

**OH NO! SAM! **

**Excited for the next chapter? Love it? Hate it?**

**Oh, & thank you for all the past reviews! Good & Bad.**

**I got one saying something like, Spencer was in a paint fight before. You just copied that.**

**Actually! I know! I based it off that. (I thought that was obvious.) **

**But I figured it would be cute since they were both art students, and I love that scene from the show.**

**Sorry if you didn't like it, I'll try to be more creative with my plot.**

**AND I ALSO GOT ONE THAT WAS LIKE, YOU SHOULD PUSH JORDAN OFF THE BOAT(;**

**I loved that! Ahahahah! OH, you'll be feeling that way later, too! BELIEVE ME.**

**THANKS FOR READING. 3**


	5. Waiting & Carrying

YAYY! Today was a snow day so I got to update! Aren't you excited guys?

**I DON'T OWN ICARLY**. (crap.)

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Ouch, my head is thumping so hard. Thump. Ow. Thump. _Ow_. Thump **OW**. Slowly, I open my eyes. Everything is a little bit blurry at first; I can't really open them all the way.

"Well, good afternoon, Sam," said a woman in a white coat, leaning over me.

"..H..Hi,"

"Mind if I ask you some quick questions?"

"Sure,"

"What year is it?" she asks, completely serious.

"2011,"

"And you name is..."

"Sam Puckett,"

"And what were you doing when you fell today?"

"I...I slipped on water, right?"

"Well! Seems like you're going to be just fine, despite some headaches. That young man was so worried, carried you all the way here. Every lady in the office was swooning over the scene; and prince carrying a princess! Even fell asleep waiting for you to get up, that poor thing," she said, scratching some notes down on a clipboard, "I'm going to have some medicine for your head delivered for you to your room."

"Ok... Wait, What? Who?" I ask, confused.

She turned around and pointed to the corner of the small nurse office. There, sitting in the old battered waiting chair, sat Freddie. Fast asleep, head resting in his hand. He's frowning really hard, and seems to be having trouble sleeping.

"Wouldn't even leave to get some lunch, you're quite the lucky young lady, Sam," she said, leaving the office and shutting the door behind her.

"Wait- what do you mean-!"

Then, his nose sniffles. His eyes shoot open and he nearly falls out of his seat,

"SAM!"

I turn and look away. How embarrassing, sitting here in a hospital bed. I see a mirror on the wall, and I notice my head is wrapped up in bloody gauze; how _cute_.

"You're okay," He says, smiling and whipping his head around, examining every piece of me.

"Of course I'm okay, idiot," I say, rubbing my forehead.

He frowns, "Jeez, Sam, I was just worried about you,"

"Well, don't be. You didn't even eat! Be worried about yourself, Frednub,"

"Of...of course I ate."

With a large roar, I hear his stomach toss and flip in hunger.

"Hah, liar, come on. Let's go eat something,"

"Sam, offering to eat with ME, wow, are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh shut up. I'm hungry. Sam does crazy things when she's hungry,"

"Don't I know it,"

I sort of look around for a second, wondering if it's okay to get up or how I'm going to stand. Suddenly, to my dismay, he lifts me out of bed and stands me up straight.

"_Would you stop doing that_?"

"Well, if you get hurt again I'll feel really bad- wait. How do you know I carried you before?"

"Nurse told me. Everyone in the office was talking about the "prince and his princess", _vomit_,"

"Well, Princess Puckett, let's go eat,"

"You know what sounds soooo good?" I ask, opening the door and walking into the hallway.

"Bacon?"

"Actually, no,"

"Are you sure she's okay?" He asks my nurse as we leave the office.

"I'm positive!"

"Well, okayyyy then. So, what sounds good?"

"Mexican food!"

"Mexican food? HEY! There's a little Mexican restaurant near the pool, it's really small but I bet it's good!"

"LET'S GO," I say running full speed, or, as fast as my head would let me go.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"Hi, welcome, what do you guys want to drink?"

"I'd like a peppy cola, please!" Sam says, a little too excited about her food to come.

"Same for me, thanks,"

Sam sits across the table, smiling at her menu. This girl is insane. She just passed out and almost got a concussion, and all she can think about is her burrito to come. Insane. She's insane. But, she is fragile, if you think about it...I mean, look at her poor little forehead, so bloody and bruised.

"Would you stop staring at my head? I'm gonna be fine,"

"Fine, fine. I'm just happy, that's all,"

"Freakkk. Who's happy when someone hits their head?"

"I mean, I'm sad that you hit your head, of course, but I'm excited because this is the first time we've spoken normally, or as normal as it gets for us, on the ship. And are you sure your head is okay?"

I know it might be dangerous, but lean in really close to examine her head. I just want to make sure they cleaned it properly. (Yes, I know how to properly treat every accident known to man, thanks to good 'ol mom.)

"I'm fineeee. Now where's that waiter?" She says, leaning away from me and munching on a chip drowned in salsa.

"Okay, okay, sorry. He's coming, I'm sure,"

...

"...SO! How are your classes going, nerd?" she asks, munching on her food.

"Actually, really good. I've learned how to set up wifi networks into several different-"

"WOW. How exciting!"

"Yeah, actually, it is!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, how are your classes?"

"Oh lawd, they are amazing. There's so many talented kids! Especially Jordan, he's really nice too and I sort of got in a paint fight with him but that's a long story-"

"Wait, who's Jordan?"

Wait, why do I even care? Too late now.

"This kid in my class. He's pretty awesome. I'm going to that star thing with him tonight, too!"

"Oh, cool."

"Oh, crap! I need to go get ready for that, bye Frednub!" she said, running from the restaurant.

Well, this sucks.


	6. The Stars Come Crashing

**Lucky for you guys, I've got the stomach flu :( Which gives me plenty of time to write.**

**So! update for you!**

**-I don't own Icarly.**

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

I lay on back on my bed, bouncing a rubber ball against the ceiling and wondering if I should still go to that star night thing. I mean, it's not like I have a date, and I have other stuff to do like...study? Oh, God, Freddie, you're such a loser. I hop off my bed and grab a button up plaid shirt, and some dark jeans. I fuss with my hair for a second and decide I look good...enough.

Exiting into the hallway, I mentally prepare for what is to come. Me, spending the night alone while Sam, demon of all demons, has a date. I don't even understand how in the world that happened. But, whatever, I can get lots of scientific knowledge from this star watch. (Man, I'm _such _a loser.)

After a short elevator ride and pushing through an endless amount of couples, I finally find an empty bench where I can enjoy the stars. I hear the announcer guy, talking about all the constellations and how each shooting star is formed. It's pretty interesting, actually.

"And here they are!" he yells, excited as a little boy who just found a dollar on the ground.

"Everyone, make a wish!"

"_I wish to find love on this cruise_," I think, shutting my eyes, "_true love. Not all that unrequited shit._"

"Amen to that,"

I open my eyes and look around. I look to my side to see a girl plopped down beside me.

"What?"

"Amen to finding true love."

"You heard that?"

"Dude, you said it out loud, nice and clear,"

"Shit, did I really?" I can feel the blood rushing to my face. I swipe my forehead and laugh.

"Aha, yeah!"

"Oh.."

"I'm Erin," she says, smiling and lifting up her hand. I shake it and observe her. Nice, pretty green eyes. A little more makeup then I'm used to, but I like it. She's sort of different looking. Flat ironed black cropped hair with blue underneath. Tiny gauges, and a big smile.

"I'm Freddie,"

"Nice to meet cha!"

"So... tell me, what's a girl like you sitting here with a guy like me on a night like this?"

"Well, really, there where no other seats; I mean- look around,"

I look up from her face to the area around us. Not a single seat to be seen. And then I notice her, yes, her, sitting with some guy, snuggled up and laughing.

"Who's she?"

"Who's who?"

"The blonde you're totally checking out," she laughs, pointing.

"Me? Checking out... SAM? Tell me, how's your vision?"

"It's 20/20, bro, so what's the story?"

"The story of what?"

"You and Sam," she says, using that "duh" tone.

"It's a long one, and it's not what you're thinking,"

"I've got open ears," she says, laughing, and poking her little finger through her gauges, "no pun intended,"

"Wait," she says, stopping me before I can begin my story.

"Wait what?" I ask, nervous.

"Who's that guy next to her?" She stares at the mystery man for a moment.

"Oh, crap, what's his name? Sam told me but-"

"Jordan, his name is Jordan and he's a dirty cheater,"

"_What_?"

Suddenly, Erin stands up and crashes through the crowd to get to Jordan and Sam. I stumble behind, wondering where the hell she's going and what's happening. She finally stops in front of him,

and breaths out,

"You're scum,"

"Erin- Erin! It's...it's not what it looks like!"

"What would Rachel say, Jordan? If she saw this?"

"Who is Rachel?" Sam asks, inching away from Jordan.

**"Rachel is his _girlfriend_."**

* * *

(Sam's POV)

God, being a girl really sucks. You have to look nice all the time- ugh. Who cares? Oh that's right, me. For once, I actually care. Changing out of my cotton dress (being careful not to tear my gauze) I pull on some dark short-shorts and cute sweater I borrowed* from Carly.

"OW,"

Ugh, this whole injury just sucks. Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door. Oh God, it's him.

"Hey- Oh my God! Sam! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I sorta slipped today on some water,"

Carefully, he places his hand on my face and examines the wound. Oh God, I think I just melted. Pull it together Puckett. Finally breaking the silence,

"So, you ready to go watch the stars?"

"Yeah, come on," He says, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway.

It's going to be a long night.

…

"The stars are just...amazingly clear. Kind of like your eyes..." He says, to me, while staring up at the sky. Cheesy, I guess, but cute.

"Thanks," I say and smile, laughing a little.

"So, Sam, where are you from?"

"Seattle, you?"

"Sacramento,"

"Oh, cool! Hey Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"You, um, sort of have something on your face,"

"What?" He yells, freaking out.

"Ahah! ...Just kidding,"

For a second, he just looks at me, then, he pulls the most handsome smile I've ever seen.

"Jerk," he says, laughing.

Then, all the suddenly, a very pissed off girl comes charging towards us.

"You're scum,"

"Erin- Erin! It's...it's not what it looks like!" Jordan says, nervous. What the hell does he mean, not what it looks like?

"What would Rachel say, Jordan? If she saw this?" She asks him, foaming at the mouth.

"Who is Rachel?" I ask, inching away from Jordan.

"Rachel is his _girlfriend,_"

_Oh hell no._

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

**REVIEW? ;_; **

**(My hands refuse to write more until we get to 35! D;)**


	7. Tuck Me In

**_THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVED ALL YOUR COMMENTS! :))_**

**Okay, SO, I don't own Icarly.**

**ENJOY~**

**

* * *

**

(Chapter 7) (Freddie's POV)

"Sam, Sam- SAM WAIT," I say, chasing after her. As soon as she heard Jor-douche had a girlfriend, Rachel, she punched him in the nose, and then ran off. I see her cut a turn in the hallway heading towards our room, only to be caught a dead end. She sinks to the floor and holds her knees to her face, not saying a word.

"Come on, Sam, talk to me..."

I finally just slink down next to her against the back wall. But she just sits there, not making a sound, and then suddenly, I hear her cough and and turn her head to the side. Mascara streaks down the side of her wet cheek, and I rub her back as she cries.

"You know, Sam, it's okay to cry. I won't judge you,"

She doesn't say anything, just turns and faces her back towards me. I crawl around to where I'm looking at her side.

"Sam, please, say something,"

Silence. I start to bring my knees up to walk away, since she obviously doesn't want me here to see this.

But just as I'm almost standing, I feel a grip on the back of my shirt.

"...S-stay," she says, quiet and meek- totally unlike I've ever seen Sam.

She's facing me now, eyes full of tears staring up with a frown that pulls the heart-strings.

"Anytime," I say, and stand her up. I pull her into a hug and rock her back and forth.

"This **sucks**,"

"Now she's back," I chuckle, and pull her arms length away from me, holding her arms, "Come on, let's go back to my room. It'll look weird standing in the hallway like this,"

We start our journey down the hall, one of my arms wrapped around her, patting her as I help her breath normally.

"Sorry to... cry like this," she whispers as I slide my key through the door.

"Actually, it's quite refreshing to know Sam's got her weak points, too, and I admire you a lot for having the strength to cry, especially in front of me, who you hate most," I say, watching her climb onto my bed and tucking herself in.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't think you'll ever see me like this again, Freddison. I don't hate you, you just bug me most of the time. ….and thanks for this. It sucks not having Carly, but you're not doing half-bad,"

"Well, thanks, I try my best. You need anything else? Tea, a fat cake?"

"A fat cake sounds amazing right now,"

"Offff course it does,"

* * *

(Sam's POV)

That punch felt amazing; better than any punch I've ever thrown. And believe me- I've thrown a good amount of swings in my day. But the asshole has a girlfriend. A girlfriend!

Instead of listening of his bullshit excuse I know is to come, I run off down towards my room. I can't really see where I'm going, because for some reason my eyes are like leaking all this water and I can't tell where I am. I can hear Freddie chasing after me, but there's no way I'm letting him see me like this. No way.

But quickly I realize I've taken a wrong turn, and that I'm at a dead end. Well, **great**. I sink down against the ugly-wallpapered wall and pull my knees to my face so the dork won't see all the water works.

"Come on, Sam, talk to me..."

I don't reply, and I just let the tears flow, but all of the sudden my breathing gets uneven and I have to turn my head up to get some air. I cough and turn my head to the side, hoping he doesn't see.

Yeah, that went well.

"You know, Sam, it's okay to cry. I won't judge you," he murmurs, rubbing my back with his warm hand. This only makes things harder, and I continue to cry in my silence, facing my back towards him so he won't see it get as bad as it's getting.

"Sam, please, say something,"

I hear him start to get up, but wait- I don't want to be alone. I have no one hear and Carly's missing and I, I need him-!

And before I can stop my arm, I've latched on to the back of his shirt.

"...S-stay," I choke out, waiting for him to walk away.

"Anytime," He says, pulling me up and into the most inviting, comforting hug I've ever had in my lfe.

I pause, "This** sucks,**" and wipe my eyes.

"Now she's back," he chuckles, "Come on, let's go back to my room. It'll look weird standing in the hallway like this,"

I agree, and walk with him while he keeps his arm around me. Normally, I would be disgusted by these actions, but for some reason, today they seem quite alright.

As he opens his door, I whisper, "Sorry to...cry like this."

"Actually, it's quite refreshing to know Sam's got her weak points, too, and I admire you a lot for having the strength to cry, especially in front of me, who you hate most,"

I climb into his all-to-inviting bed and tuck the blankets in around me. You know, maybe it's just my mind crashing from all the crying, but Freddie seems sort of...nice right now.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't think you'll ever see me like this again, Freddison. I don't hate you, you just bug me most of the time. ….and thanks for this. It sucks not having Carly, but you're not doing half-bad,"

"Well, thanks, I try my best. You need anything else? Tea, a fat cake?"

"A fat cake sounds amazing right now,"

"Offff course it does,"

I turn around in the covers and pull them closer to my face, and I get the drift of a sweet scent. Smells like Freddie...

* * *

**LOVE/HATE/OPINIONS/IDEAS?**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAYS x12345743503 better! :D**


	8. Yours

**YAY! LOOK AT ME UPDATING.**

**OMG, I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER. READ. READ LIKE YOU'VE NEVER READ BEFORE**

**I DON'T OWN ICARLY NOW GO READ!~~~~ ((:**

**

* * *

**

(Freddie's POV)

I looked up to see Sam, laying there on my bed. She looked so cold, shivering and crying in her sleep. I didn't really know what to do. I had been asleep, but I kept waking up; hearing Sam above me on the bed (I had taken a pallet to the floor) crying and shaking. I mean, I have a heart. Hearing someone cry is probably harder than watching someone cry.

"Sam.."

No reply. She must still be asleep. Good, just what I need. I climb to a standing position, wrapping a blanket around me. I look at the clock, 2 am. I crawled onto the bed and sat, my back against the headboard. I lifted Sam up and placed her head against shoulder, putting my arm around her back.

I could hear her breathing, so unsteady and sad. I placed my head on hers, petting her back. It was hard to see Sam, so undeserving of this, crying. It was a shock to see her cry in the first place, but an even bigger shock to see it twice.

After she had a crawled into my bed, I went to go get her a fat cake from the vending machine down the hall. When I came back, she was sound asleep, snuggled into my bed. I didn't have the energy, will, or heart to move her. I just grabbed a pillow, a blanket, and laid down on the floor.

Suddenly, I heard a faint mumble from Sam in her sleep.

"What, Sam?"

"_J-jordan.._"

I suddenly realized the position we were in, her skin pressed up against mine. What would she do if she woke up to this? What would someone think if they saw this. And then I thought again...her skin. Leaning against mine. I TOOK MY SHIRT OFF BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP. I could feel my face turning a bright shade of red.

"_Fredlums.._"

"...y-yes Sam?"

"_h-he...kissed me,_"

"Jordan kissed you?"

I felt my face get hotter. The nerve of that jerk.

"_Mhmm,_" she sniffled, letting a tear drop.

Thank God she's sleep-talking, if she were awake for this, I would already by six feet under.

"_I... though..he liked me,_"

I rubbed her back a little more, and tucked my closer to hers. Normally, this would have been weird. But, I felt like she was my little sister, I liked protecting her. How weird right, that Freddie is protecting Sam Puckett?

"He's a jerk, Sam,"

Suddenly, Sam's arm swings around me. I close my eyes, waiting for the impact of the punch to come. But, it doesn't. She swung her arm around my waist...cuddling with me.

"_I...I didn't like the kiss...mbmll.._"

"What, Sam?"

"_I...I didn't like the kiss like I liked..._"

"What?"

"_Yours..._"

My face turned an even brighter red, and I pulled my face from hers to see if she was awake. She wasn't, thank God, so I placed her head back onto her pillow and removed her arm from around me, and crawled back onto the floor.

Oh my God.

* * *

(Next Morning)

* * *

**Dear Freddie,**

** Thank you for letting me crash here. I'll be in my room all day if you need me, until around like 2:30. We're docking in Mexico then and my art class is going to an arts & crafts seminar. **

** See ya later nub nub.**

** -Sam**

I toss the note on my dresser, and grab some shorts and a shirt. I look at the clock, 2:45. So, we've already docked in Mexico.

After walking around a big park like plaza, I finally found a nice cafe to sit and sip some coffee. Across the street loud music was playing, and I could smell fresh food roasting. I saw a lot of girls dancing and a few people fiddling with some yarn, and then I saw her.

Dancing, shaking, and laughing with Sam. They twirled and twirled, laughing and clapping. She smiled and sat down on the ground after awhile, pulling Sam with her.

Erin was sitting there talking with Sam, and Sam was talking back! It was good to know Sam had no hard feelings towards her. I guess Erin explained everything about Rachel, and Sam realized Erin was cool.

Erin is cool, really, really, really cool. I mean, she's got a nice big smile, cute personality. People might blow her off because she's got you know, black & blue hair...and gauges, but, she's really cool. I think I'm gonna go talk to her, actually. See how things worked out.

Walking across the busy plaza, I approach the sitting girls.

"Hola, chicas!"

_Hey girls!_

"Oye, ¿qué pasa Freddie?"

_Hey, what's up Freddie?_

"No mucho, ¿habló con Sam sobre lo Jordania? "

_Not much, did you talk to Sam about Jordan?_

"Sí, ella está bien ahora. Así me enteré que la dejó dormir en su cama ... Alguien le gusta Sammm!"

_Yeah, she's fine now. So I heard you let her sleep in your bed...Someone likes Sammm!_

"¡Oh, no! Nosotros no somos así."

_Oh, no! We're not like that._

"Claro, claro,"

_Sure, sure._

"Hey, girl who doesn't speak Spanish over here,"

"Oh, sorry Sam," Erin laughs, while I sit on the ground next to them.

* * *

**Sorry, my Spanish isn't perfect so I needed to put it into Google Translate. Ahah!  
REVIEW? LOVE? HATE? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE? **

**LOVE & MUFFIINS!**

**(new Icarly at 7:00!)**

**-Kimmie **


	9. Don't Rock The Boat Baby

**Alright! New update! :)**

**I've been in a writey mood, and I got this idea and I wanted to do it, so yeah here it is!**

**i do not own icarly. :T**

**

* * *

**

(Sam's POV)

"Sam, Sam! Talk to me, Sammy," He says to me, while I hold around his neck. He's carrying me, across the beautiful beach sunset in his arms.

"Jordan..."

"Jordan what, Sam?"

"He kissed me."

Freddie's face turned sour and he held me a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, Sam, you don't deserve that,"

"I didn't like his kiss..."

He looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

"I liked yours..."

He swoops me down to wear I'm standing right in front of him, keeping his arms locked around me all the while. But he doesn't say anything, nor does he make a move. He just stands there, blushing like mad. I brush my hand against his cheek, and lean in closer.

"Can I kiss you again, Sam?"

"Pleas-"

And then I woke up, sweating and...a little _**bothered**_. I roll over to find Freddie on the floor and I grab my chest, my heart thumping like crazy. I roll off his bed quietly and swiftly, looking down at him all the while. Then finally I notice, due to the lack of blanket coverage, his bare chest.

What a... _sexy_ chest is was, lying there and breathing so peacefully. He had become so sculpted, muscly, but not in a creepy way- in a warm and strong kind of way. I bent down next to him, and looked at his face for a second. No way I could face the embarrassment of him waking up, no way.

I grab some paper and scribble a quick note for him, and nearly left the room. Then, I had a thought mid-way through the door. Could I take it...would he notice if it was missing...whatever. I want it so I'm taking it.

I rush to the side of his bed, grab the cotton shirt and leave the room.

* * *

**(Mexico)(2am that night, after the plaza event with Freddie & Erin speaking Spanish) (Freddie's POV)**

**

* * *

**

"Sam, Sam answer your door, please, please answer-" I whisper/yell into the door separating our two rooms.

I stand shaking in my room, scared and alone. Today has been great, but we had to turn in early because a really bad storm hit mid-day, out of no where. Yeah, don't make fun, but I'm terrified, **deathly afraid actually,** of storms. Especially thunder.

Suddenly, a large flash of lightning peeked through my curtains and I heard a loud rumble.

"SAM-"

The door swings open, showing a sleepy, angry Sam.

"What-"

But before I can reply, and before she can block me, I rush into her room.

"What is up with _youuu_?"

"I—the storm..."

She stares at me for a second, not making a face. But surely enough, she lets out a loud laugh.

"SAM it's not funny!"

"No, it's freaking hilarious,"

"Sam..."

Thunder booms, uncalled for, and I grab onto her and pull her into a close hug. I feel the blood rush to my face realizing what I had just done.

"Hey...Sam...can I ask you something?"

"S-sure.."

"Is...is that my shirt?" I ask, smirking a laughing looking down at her. Why did she have it?

"Um, yeah, I sort of...um, cried all over the one I was wearing when I slept in your bed, so I borrowed yours, sorry.."

"No, it's fine, can I have it back later?"

And then she does the unthinkable. She takes it off. Thank God, I mean thank GOD she has a tank top on underneath.

"SAM-"

"Oh, calm down. Looks like you need a shirt anyways.." She says, looking at my naked chest.

"Oh, sorry!" I say, releasing her. I feel the blood rush to my face.

"Sure, sure, just put the shirt on,"

I toss the thin fabric over my body and I hear thunder crash again, this time once again I latch onto Sam.

"Hey, bro, would you stop doing that?"

"I...I can't..."

Suddenly, the ship rocks under the pressure of the storm, sending us toppling over in a twisting format, slamming me to the floor with Sam on top of me.

"Sam...are you okay?"

She just hovers over me, squeezing my wrists and her eyes shut. She opens them suddenly, and I can feel her breath against my skin. And before I can even realize what I'm doing, I lean in closer to her. She leans to, closer, and closer, and closer, until our lips are so close I don't even understand how they're not touching.

The ship swings again, sending Sam and I rolling. SHIT.

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**WHERE THEY ABOUT TO KISS?**

**WAS THE SHIP ROCKING FATE?**

**WHY DID SAM REALLLLY TAKE FREDDIE'S SHIRT?**

**WHERE'S ERIN?**

**WHY IS FREDDIE AFRAID OF STORMS?**

**WILL THERE BE MORE SHIRTLESS FREDDIE?**

**...IN SAMS ROOM?**

**HUH?**

**WHO?**

**WHAT?**

**WHEN?**

**WHERE?**

**WHY?**

**You won't know until we reach 65! :))))))**


	10. Counting Sheep

**Sorry in advance for the language, if you don't like cursing, please don't read!);**

**Anyway! Sorry it took so long for the update. Recently, my great grandma passed and I've been on a really bad writer's block since then.**

**But, I tried my best to squeeze a chapter out for you guys! Love you!**

**-Kim**

**

* * *

**

(Sam's POV)

**HOLY SHIT BRO SERIOUSLY I ALMOST JUST KISSED YOU AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE BEING ALL FREAKED OUT ABOUT A FUCKING STORM OMG,**

**SERIOUSLY?**

"Freddie, you okay?"

"Yeah, you? God, this ship is unstable,"

"Tell me about it," I say, awkwardly standing and walking over to him, then sitting down against the front of my bed.

"I'm sorry for busting here like this, but God, to be honest? I'm so fucking scared out of my mind," Freddie says, laughing at himself.

"Nah, it's cool. Just come chill in here when there's a storm, I don't care,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem, we all have fears,"

"Not everyone,"

"What?"

"You're fearless, Sam. I can't ever remember once seeing you scared,"

"Well, you're wrong,"

"Whattt? What could Sam Puckett be scared about?"

"I'm, um, no. No way I'm telling you,"

"Awhh! Come on!"

I stared at him for a minute, debating on whether to tell him or not. I guess I can trust him, after all he did for me with that Missy crap, so, sure. I guess he can know.

"I'm terrified of telling anyone I love them, okay?"

"What? You tell Carly and Spencer you love them all the time!"

"No, no, kid. Like, I've never told anyone that I _love-love _them,"

I see him get nervous at this sudden confession, and I turn away from staring at him. I look down at my feet and twiddle with toes.

"Well, that's no big deal. I've never told a girl I'm in love with them, either, so don't worry about it,"

"Oh, so not true! You told Carly you were in love with her, like eighty times, bro,"

"But I was really just trying to convince myself, I think, not her. I really didn't love Carly. I was in puppy-love with Carly. Not the real, ugly, complicated but completely worth it REAL love,"

"Hmmm. I guess I never thought of love like that. 'Ugly',"

"I think love's beautiful and ugly. It has a lot of sides,"

"I agree,"

"Hey, Sam,"

"Yeah, dumbchiz?"

"Wowww. Way to kill the moment,"

"Well, that's just how Mama rolls,"

"Anyway, can I ask you something but you not totally freak out?"

"Sure,"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"WHAT?"

"NO, NO NO NO NO. Not like that, you idiot! Like, sleep in the same room with you so if I get scared, you'll be there,"

"Oh, SHIT, god. Of course you can. Freaking scared me there,"

"Sorryy,"

"God, I'm tired,"

"Me too, goodnight," He says, as we both get off of the floor and crawl into the huge bed.

"Freddie,"

"Yeah, Sam,"

"Come near me, and I'll kill you,"

"Got it, Sam,"

"Goodnight,"

"Night,"

I roll over onto my side, facing away from him. God, why am I freaking out like this? It's no big deal. I've fallen asleep next to him at Carly's place at least a dozen times, so why is this so different? God, this is nerve racking. But I'm freaking freezing, like not even kidding.

"Freddie?"

No reply.

"Dorkwad?"

No reply.

I sit up, and look over at him, sleeping like a baby. His face is peaceful but a little scared (I'm guessing because of the storm?) and his hair is sprawled out in messy fashion. I like it that way. Look at his face, God, could anyone resist? Before I can stop myself, or think about what I'm doing, I scooch in closer to him and lay back down. No, we're not like spooning or anything, I'm just not on the farthest possible point away from him on the bed. I know I won't sleep very well, so I begin to count sheep, like I've always done.

1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 4 sheep.

"Goodnight, Freddie,"

5 sheep, 6 sheep...7 shee-

* * *

**Freddie. Sam. **

**In a bed,**

**snuggling.**

**LOVE/HATE/COMMENTS?**

**REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LOVE YOU BYE**


	11. Let's Find Out

**So, sorry for being gone for sooo long! After all the g-grandma stuff and breaking my nose,**

**(cheer), I've been really super busy and not inspired to write, like AT ALL. BUT- I saw**

**the new iOMG trailor, and was like- oh LAWD I need to update!**

**I don't own iCarly. At all! CHIZ. -_-**

**

* * *

(Freddie's POV)**

It's so warm, and dark. I rustle my head on my pillow, and open my eyes. HOLY- Sam! Sam is tucked into my side, head resting on my chest and her hands clasped together. She looks like a little kid...You know, whenever I imagined Sam sleeping, I thought she would be one of those people who take up the whole bed, kick, and snore. But she's a really light breather and is actually pretty cute. Actually, this really isn't even weird anymore. She's already slept in my room, and now I'm sleeping in hers. It's not like we're doing anything. I mean, sure, she mumbled something in her dream about liking my kiss (I'm guessing our first kisses') and not Jordan's, but, so _what_? She was probably just sleep talking and didn't even mean it.

I turn over to look at the clock.

"8 AM?"

**I have class!** I hop out of bed, Sam not making a move. I remember her telling me she didn't have classes today after all, so I don't bother to wake her up. (Sam may be a cute sleeper, but she is NOT a cute waker.)

After fixing my hair in the mirror, rushing into my room next door and throwing some jeans on, I rush back into Sam's room. I scribble a note for her to read, and take my leave to go to class.

"Hey bro, what are you up to?" Erin asks me as I walk into class. (Oh did I mention that Erin is in my class? Yeah, she is.)

"Um, not much, you?"

"Finally got some signal and called Rachel,"

"Rachel?"

"Jordan's gir- I mean ex-girlfriend,"

"Oh,"

"Hey Freddie. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why on earth do you smell like girls' shampoo?"

I blush, remembering the night before. How in the world am I going to explain this to Erin without her flipping out?

"Oh, so you know there was that huge storm last night, right," she nods and I continue, "and well I'm sort of extremely freaked out by storms and I sorta barged into Sam's room last night."

"So how exactly did you get to smelling like her, hmmm?"

"No! It's nothing like that. We just shared her bed- that's all."

"OH, just shared her bed! NO BIGGIE or anything," She laughs, smacking my arm.

"It's really nothing! We're just friends, I swear."

"Sure, sure...so did you guys spoon or what?"

I blush again, turning even more red than before.

"Oh my God. You DID. YOU DID SPOON WITH HER."

"NO! I swear, when we fell asleep were like, four feet apart. But when I woke up, she was all curled up to me..."

"Ohmygod."

"What? It was an **accident**."

"OH, whatever! Freddie, you like Sam. Face it. I bet you even layed there for a second and just stared at her."

"ERIN."

"Okay, look, we'll test it. Today, after class,"

"What-how are we gonna test it?"

"We'll go on a date. There's this really great theme park near that plaza we went to yesterday, and we're gonna go on a date. If you like me by the end of the date, you don't like Sam. But if you're still thinking about Sam, then you like her. Easy schmeezy."

I thought about this idea, considering it. I haven't been on a date, well, in forever. But I mean, what could go wrong, you know? _Everything, Freddie. Everything could go wrong._

But like an idiot, I agree, "Fine. In three hours, we're going on a date."

"Fine."

* * *

**this chapter was so short! Sorry guys! BUT.**

**Next chapter should be up within a few hours, including both Freddie's and Sam's POVS.**

***yes, their date is next chapter.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**3**

**-Kimmie.**


	12. Love's a Roller Coaster

**Yes, it's here. (TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY DUE TO THE FACT IT TOOK ME FOEVS TO UPDATE).**

**Make sure to read Chapter 11 or this won't make sense, lady & gents!**

**I don't own iCarly. -_-**

**

* * *

**

As soon as class ended, I walked with Erin to her cabin to drop her books off, and then we walked to mine and I dumped my school books.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Positive! It's for the greater good, right?" She says, smiling.

We exit my cabin, and she turns to face me.

"Now, let's set some guidelines, alright?"

"Sure."

"Okay, you have to treat this like a real date. No avoiding me, or treating me like your sister or something, okay?"

"Got it. Erin is not my sister." I say, laughing.

Suddenly, she grabs my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. I blush.

"Come on! No treating me like I'm your sister, remember?"

"I know, I know. It's just been awhile."

"Since you held a girls' hand? Aww, how cute."

Blushing again, I laugh with her. After we make it off the boat, she leads me towards the amusement park, which is surprisingly close by. How had I not noticed this yesterday?

When we get to the front entrance, she goes to pay for her tickets which I happily refuse to let her do.

"It's a date, so I'm paying for you."

She smiles and laughs, almost argues with me but decides to let me do so in the spirit of our "date".

"So what ride do you want to go on first, Freddie?"

You know, despite the fact that is my name, I'm not really used to hearing it since I've been on the boat. Just "dorkwad" and "nub".

"Let's go...on that roller coaster!"

"Wow, dare-devil. Did not see that one coming."

Walking hand-in-hand on the colorful pavement, we get in a relatively short line for the huge metal coaster. I start to get a tidbit nervous as I hear the clashing metals on the ride, but decide it's probably for the best if I just don't think about it.

The man seated us in the very front, much to my dismay, but Erin seems pretty excited about it.

"Hey! Look! It's gonna take a picture of us on that big drop!"

"Oh, great."

She laughs, pulling her large restraint device over her head and clicking it down, snuggling into her seat.

"You nervous, Freddie?"

"I'm not even gonna lie, I really am, a little bit."

She laughs and grabs my hand and squeezes it really tight. As she does this, the car makes a loud shift and it starts moving forward.

"Oh shitttt."

As we ride up, the long, long path up, we both stare at each other and laugh.

"You ready?"

"N-"

But before I can answer, we take a deep plunge and we're flying downwards, taking spins, and charging through tight turns.

Mid-ride, I loosen up and start laughing and enjoying myself, and Erin does the same. You know, it's actually a pretty fun date idea, and I'm not having that bad of a time.

When the ride ends, I lift up my restraint thingy and hop off.

"That was sooo fun!"

"I know, right? Like, whatta thrill!"

"Let's go get our picture, God, I bet I look like an idiot."

"Ahahah, FREDDIE. Look at your face!"

"ERIN. Look at your HAIR," we laughed as we looked at the two wallet sized snapshots we had just bought, laughing at our expressions.

"Hey, you hungry?" She laughs through her hysterical tears.

"Yeah, I could go for a corn dog."

"I love corn dogs!"

I lay my hand out in front of her, bowing like a prince.

"Then let us eat, milady."

She laughs, taking my hand as we walk off to get our corn dogs. We walked up to a cute little stall, 'Cameron's Corn dogs' and waited patiently in line for our batter covered hot dogs.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

"I'd like two corn dogs please, and I'd like a coke. What do you want to drink?"

"I'll take...hmm, what do you have to drink?" She asks, not seeing a sign showing their beverages.

"Anything you want, baby." The now slightly creepy guys says, winking at her.

"I'll take a peppy cola, thanks."

"Sure sweet thang. Hey, can I get yo numba?"

Before she can answer this creep's question, I put my arm around her waist and answer for her.

"No, you can't get her number."

He rolls his eyes at me, walking away to get our corn dogs.

Erin laughs, and looks up at me. She mouths, "Thank you" and snatches our food from the guy, and we walk towards a little table with a big colorful umbrella.

"Ahaha, wow, hey Freddie. Can I get yo numba?" She laughs, squeezing mustard onto her dog.

"God, that was just disgusting." I laugh, grabbing my stomach.

"Thanks for being all protective. Really good date material!"

"Well, thank you, thank you. I would have done that even if we weren't on a date."

"Good to know I always got Freddie defending me from nasty corn dog salesmen!"

"Just call me Freddie, the corn dog man slayer!"

She laughs, brushing her bangs out of her face. I grab her hand, pulling her out of her seat, and running towards the big Ferris wheel.

"Where are we going?" She says, laughing and dragging behind me.

"To the Ferris Wheel!"

She pulls back on my hand, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I...I'm scared of heights. I just can't."

I walk up to her, give her a big bear hug, and look down at her cute little face.

"I'll be right there. I promise, you'll be fine,"

"I...I guess we can," she laughs, a little nervous but not totally set against going.

Since it's getting darker, not many people are around the park. We wait in a very short line and are seated in a tiny cart, with seats on each side. She sits on the opposite side, facing me, staring at the window and looking down.

When the cart lifts off, she squeaks a little bit and curls her knees up to her chest. I walk quietly across to her bench and sit next to her, putting my arm around her.

"Shh. You're fine."

"We're so high..." She says, looking up at me.

"Hey look! We're up high, and we're still alive. Look, look down. Look at how beautiful the park looks. You can see everything, what's so bad about being high up?"

Carefully, she lets her knees down and looks out the window, squeezing my hand every moment.

"Wow!" She says, turning around fully now and staring out the back window of the cart.

"Look, Freddie! You can see the boat from up here!"

"Yeah, ahah, see. It's not so scary!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

She looks around everywhere, looking pretty fearless now. She still doesn't let go of my hand, however, but intertwines our fingers and scooches in closer to me.

"Hey Freddie, thanks. No one else has ever cared enough to help me face my fears." She whispers, smiling her sweet tooth smile at me. She turns back around and sits with me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Oh, and thanks for the 'date', too," she comments, a little bit bitter-sweet to hear. That's right. We're not really on a date. It's to find out if I really like Sam.

"Hey, can I do something? To see if I really like Sam?"

"Yeah, shoot."

I turn to face her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"So what are you-" she begins, but I stop her dead in her sentence, cupping her face in my hands and moving her bangs away from her eyes. I kiss her softly, but we stay in the kiss for a sweet while before I release her. I look at her, not sure of how I feel anymore than I was before it. But she's blushing- the first time I've seen her blush- and she's smiling, too. Heck, I've got a big smile on my face- shit, I just kissed a pretty girl.

But is she the girl I really want to be to kissing?

* * *

A nice long juicy chapter for you guys! :D

I know I said I would put Sam's POV in this one too, but I felt like

that should be in chapter 13. ;)

Next chapter will be in her POV.

...Read? Review?

LOVE YOU.

:))))

-K


	13. Tell Me You Brought Fudge!

**I'm such a slow updater. I've been lacking inspiration! BUT THEN... iOMG!  
SEDDIERS UNITE.**

**SEDDIE FTW!**

**Okay, go read now!**

**Idon'towniCarly,stoprubbingitin. **

* * *

**(Freddie's POV)**

"So do you think you know now?"

"No. Not really. I'm more confused than ever. I thought with this I would know but I just don't. Or maybe I do, and I'm just too afraid to say it because I feel like I'll loose her if I tell her. She won't want to be near me anymore. We just got on good terms on the past few years, and I can't afford to loose that. I need her. I need her so, so much. It's really pathetic, actually. I'm pissy when she doesn't text me, and when I see her with other guys? I have to hold myself back from punching them every time. I…I just need her and if she doesn't feel the same way I won't know what to do with myself."

"Freddie, that's…amazing."

"No, not really. It's pathetic. That I'm so hung up over this one girl."

"You know she's not just "one girl". She's your girl."

"My girl…God, just the sound sends my stomach flipping."

"What?"

"I can't even tell her that I like her. Calling her mine she makes me so nervous I might just puke."

"Aw, Freddie. That's adorable."

"No, it's not. And what if I don't make her happy? I'm not…experienced," I whisper, blood rushing 80 miles an hour to my cheeks.

"Experienced?"

"Yeah. I've only kissed a few girls, she being one of them, and I feel like I can't make her happy, physically, ya know? God, how embarrassing."

"Freddie, you're a cute kisser, trust me."

_**She would know…**_

"I don't want her to think I'm cute. I want her to want to kiss me."

"Freddie, trust me. This girl, excuse me, wants to jump your bones! Not only have you guys slept in the same bed, but you've woken up cuddled to her. Girls don't cuddle with guys they don't want to kiss. Trust me."

"Erin."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot, you know. Helping me with this whole Sam thing. I'd probably still be running round in circles trying to figure myself out without you. So, thanks."

"No problem, broski. Anything to help a friend."

I reach across and embrace her lightly, whiffing in the smell of corn dogs from our earlier lunch.

"Today was really fun, actually. Can we still stay friends? I feel like I'm gonna need you."

"Yeah, absolutely!"

* * *

(Sam's POV)

_I'm so bored!_

"HELLLOOO?" I hear coming from my door, along with a light knock. Why does this voice sound so familiar?

"Hello," I chuckle, swinging the door open, "OH MY GOD! Wow! Why are you here?" I laugh, hugging him tightly.

"I got forced onto this cruise by my mom! She's dating the ship's captain so I'm riding free on this cruise!"

I smile at him, messing with his hair and fiddling with his shirt, considering I hadn't seen him (or anyone else from home) in a while.

"How did you find me?" I laugh, excited to have another friend from home here with me on the ship.

"I asked Captain Drew what room you were in. I knew you were going on the cruise- you bragged for forever!- so I got the info from the front desk. Turns out, we're neighbors now! I'm in 218. Two rooms down!"

"No WAY! This is awesome! …Please tell me you brought fudge!"

* * *

**YEAH! Ohhh! Look who's in town, guys!**

**Could a new couple be forming?**

**(Hint: I'm not talking about Sam/Freddie... :o)**

**LOVE YA.**

**-K**

**R&R?**


	14. Gibbeh & The Cruise

**I'm so sorry it's been so long guys! But I've finally got some inspiration!**

**I don't own iCarly!**

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"Well of course I have fudge! Brad gave me some before I left."

"Gibby! I have missed you so much!" I say, hugging him and taking the package of fudge from Brad and cracking it open.

"Yeah! Gibbeh missed you too," He tells me, smiling his same Gibby smile. He leans down to hug me, him being much taller than he used to be, "so anything new on the boat?"

My mind flashes to Freddie, the smell of his t-shirt and the warmth of his body…..

"Oh! Um! No, not much. Freddie's on the ship, too!"

"Woah! No way! Where's his room?"

"Right next to mine, actually."

"Woah! That's awesome! So what's there to do on this ship?"

"Well, since we're docked now we're allowed to go do whatever we want off the ship until like 11. Want to go into town?"

"Shoosh yeah I would! I saw an amusement park before I boarded, want to go?"

"Shoosh yeah!"

As we walk around the park, catching up on the drama and the gossip, Gibby and I head towards the Ferris Wheel, Gibby's favorite ride. With Gibby's weird hat and my balloon shaped like a heart, we look like a couple. It's pretty funny, actually.

"This line is so long. We've been waiting for forever!" Gibby says, dragging me over to the gate which is about to let us into our car.

"Hey…isn't that Freddie?" Gibby says pointing at the top.

"Yeah! It…it is…."

I watch silently from the ground as Freddie cups Erin's face in his hand, and kissed her. Gibby looks at me as if to question who she is, but remains silent. I watch for 5 minutes, silently, and he laughs and talks and I make out him saying the words "kiss me". I finally tear my eyes from the scene as the wheel stops spinning, and their car door is opened by a nonchalant worker. Freddie and Erin step out, smiling after one last hug.

"Hey Freddo!" Gibby says happily.

Freddie peels his eyes away from Erin, and looks at Gibby, then to me. He lets go of Erin's hand, and swallows hard.

"Hey, Gib. What are you doing here?"

"My mom's dating the Captain. Had me come along. Who's this young lady?" He asks, reaching out his hand to Erin.

She delicately reaches out to Gibby's hand, smiling her now seemingly annoying smile.

"I'm Erin. Nice to meet cha, I like your hat."

And that's when I snap.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your date, let's go Gib," I breath out heavily, grasping Gibby's hand away from Ering's and jerking my body 180 degrees, fighting through all the people in line at first, and then ducking under the metal fence, running towards the front of the park with Gibby in tow.

"Sam! Sam- Sam wait!"

I hear Freddie calling from a distance, but I continue to run at full force.

"Sam!" I hear a different voice this time- it's Gibby.

He pulls back finally, stopping me in my tracks.

"What is going on?"

"I- I just- he- I-" I whip my head around, seeing Freddie and Erin gaining on us, and I take off without Gibby, leaving him in the dust behind me.

I watch as Freddie passes the by standing Gibby, and Erin stops to breath next to Gibby, who is staring at her with all his might. _I have to keep running._

"STOP RUNNING FROM ME, SAM."

And then it's over. He's caught me, his hands grasping both of mine, I can feel my own heart beat in my wrists from the force of his grasp.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I say, hushed. I turn my face away from him.

"Sam, if you'll just listen-"

"So what? I can listen to you explain your kiss with Erin?"

"Yes- please Sam- it's not what it looks like-" He says, but I turn my head away from him again, a tear streaming my face. He tries to wipe it away- and I flinch at his touch.

"Don't touch me."

"Sam…." He says, letting go of me slowly.

I wipe my eyes, tear filled, and walk silently back to the ship and my room, by myself.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN.**

**Another new chapter in an hour.**

**(To make up for me never updating!)**

**Love you guys!**

**-Kimberley.**


	15. Jealous?

**YES! IT'S TRUE! ANOTHER UPDATE ON THE SAME DAY!**

**I really do want to apologize for not updating for so long.**

**I still don't own iCarly.**

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

After Sam walked away, my heart sank to my feet. I watch her walk away until I can't see her in the distance.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. Gibby's.

"Hey man, why don't you go after her. If you explain….maybe…."

"I ALREADY TRIED, OKAY? SHE HATES ME. SHE HATES ME." I say, chucking my phone to the ground, shattering it.

"I'm…..I'm so sorry- Freddie. T-this is all my fault…" I hear Erin crying, blaming herself for Sam seeing our kiss.

I want to reach out, and tell her it's okay, but I can't. I can't feel anything. Thankfully, Gibby does what I can't. He takes her hand, and starts walking her back to the ship, and I follow behind after picking up what's left of my phone.

(Gibby's POV)

"Sam?"

I knock on her door, once, twice, and finally three times. I hear foot steps, quiet thumps on the ground heading towards me.

"What?"

She asks through the still closed door.

"Please let me in."

Overhead I hear the ship call out over the speaker system, "The ship is now headed for Costa Rica."

There is silence for a few minutes, and then Sam unlatches her door and let me in. I have never seen Sam like this, in my whole life. Hair a mess, pale, swollen eyes, mascara streaks, and shaky hands.

"What do you want?" She said, arms crossed, no eye contact.

"You need to talk to Freddie, Sam."

She stares at me with disgust.

"Please, if you'd just listen. Erin explained everything to me, it's not what you think. Freddie….he was….trying to see if he has serious feeling for you, Sam. The date wasn't his idea- Erin wanted to help him realize his feelings! The kiss- the kiss doesn't even matter."

"Freddie has feelings for me? That's fucking hilarious, Gib. Fucking hilarious. He had his chance to see if he liked me- to kiss me- not her- multiple times. But he went on a date with her. Not me."

"SAM. Stop being so stupid! He obviously wants you. You know what he told Erin?"

"…no."

"He told her that no matter what, he didn't want to lose you. That he's pissy when you don't text him- he gets jealous when you're with other guys and he's just scared that you don't feel the same way. Sam. Go talk to him."

Out of no where, Sam hugs me, gripping me quickly, smiling- and then lets me go. I see her rush into the bathroom, begin washing her face, and combing her hair.

"Bye, Sam," I say, walking out, "and good luck."

She smiles at me, and I leave. Man I rock. _GO GIBBEHHHHHHH_.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Gibby's gone. I'm just sitting here, waiting for the courage that isn't coming. I've slipped into my favorite sun dress, wanting to look cute. _I'm trying too hard._

I slip into ripped jeans and a hoodie, just like normal. Fists clenched, I knock on the door adjoining our rooms. I hear his footsteps. Oh God, oh God, I can't do this.

The door swings open, and Freddie's standing in the doorway, pissed and shirtless. Damn.

"Freddie- I-"

"What? You want to talk to me now?"

"I-" I start, but get distracted as I spy his Galaxy Wars pajama pants. I forgot it's so late….

We stand there awkwardly, and I do the only thing I feel like doing. I burst into his room, into his bathroom, and grab a washcloth. I pour hot water and soap onto it, and reach for Freddie. Catching him off-guard, I pin him to the floor and sit on top of him, and begin to scrub his lips.

"Sam…pfff….Sa-" He says, in between scrubs.

The tears begin to roll and I stop scrubbing, to tired to do anything more.

"Why are you scrubbing my mouth with soap?" He asks, pissed off and confused.

Choking, I answer him quietly.

"…_she….your lips_…"

"You're scrubbing my mouth with soap because I kissed another girl?"

My God, he's right. I must be crazy. What am I doing? He sits up underneath me, now smiling. Why's he smiling?

"Why did you kiss her?" I whisper under my breath. God, I look like such a loser.

"…..Because I was to afraid to kiss the right girl." He says, sounding upset with himself- blushing with his hand over his mouth.

I wipe my tears away and look at him.

"Then make up for it. If she gets one, I get one."

He stares at me, shocked. And then, as if I've waited my whole life for this one moment, he reaches for my face. But I stop him. Grabbing my washcloth, I scrub his hand, too.

"Sam! What are you doing?"

"You touched her face and held her hand…."

"Jealous?"

I blush, enraged at his teasing. Of course I am, you idiot.

"_NO."_

He holds my hand, removing my washcloth, and kisses it up and down. He leans in closer, kissing my neck right underneath my ear. It sends shivers up my spine, and I sit there, shocked and motionless.

He whispers, _"I don't want her. I want you."_

_I can feel my blood rushing to my face._

* * *

__**You guys likey?**

**Hate it? Surprised it was Gibby and not Brad?**

**LEMME KNOW. HOLLA AT ME.**

**Love,**

**Kimberley.**


End file.
